Mein Tagebuch 1
by Eternety
Summary: Harry schreibt in sein Tagebuch, nachdem der letzte Kampf vorbei ist, aber ist er wirklich vorbei?


Ein kleiner One-Shot von mir. Was einem bei einer Zugfahrt so alles einfällt...

Es ist ein Tagebucheintrag, den Harry macht.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: Alles, was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Nur die Geschichte hab ich mir selber ausgedacht

Viel Spaß damit

Eure Eternety

Mein Tagebuch

Manchmal scheint mein Leben seltsame Wege zu gehen

Etwa, wie letzte Nacht

Es war dunkel auf dem Gelände der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Kein Licht war zu sehen, nicht einmal im Schloss.

Langsam ging ich durch die Dunkelheit und genoss sie.

Niemand konnte mich sehen. Ich war für alle Unsichtbar...

Keiner beleidigte mich, keiner sah in mir den Berühmten Harry Potter.

Von weitem hörte ich Schritte den Gang entlang kommen.

Wer es wohl war? Mir war es egal...

Das Geräusch wurde lauter. Konnte ER es sein?

Ich konnte sanfte Schritte hören. Leise, aber immer noch laut genug, um sie hören zu können.

Bald erschien blondes Haar, gefolgt von der Gestallt von Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Sie nennen ihn Eisprinz, doch ich weiß es besser...

Sein kaltes Gesicht... Nur eine Maske, nichts weiter.

Es ist unser letztes Jahr auf dieser Schule

Seit der letzte Kampf zu Ende war, waren wir Freunde geworden... und so etwas wie Geliebte?

Wir verbrachten die Tage und so viele Nächte miteinander...

Doch heute Nacht wird es anders sein...

Die Welt ist nicht mehr sicher.

Wir dachten, es war der letzte Kampf, doch er ist nicht tot.

Voldemort lebt!

Er hat begonnen alle zu Jagen und zu töten, die ich Liebe:

Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny und sogar die Dursleys waren seine Opfer...

Ich habe Draco gesagt, dass er zum Raum der Wünsche kommen soll.

Nun steht er vor dem Raum und wartet...

Er hat keine Ahnung, dass ich hier stehe und ihm zusehe.

Sein wundervoller Körper...

Sein Engelsgleiches Gesicht...

Warum kann er nur nicht mir gehören?

Aber, es ist zu gefährlich...

Voldemort würde ihn töten und das werde ich nicht zulassen. NIEMALS!

Ich wollte es immer nicht wahrhaben und habe es verdrängt...

Ich dachte immer, dass es nur Körperlich sein, doch das ist es nicht...

Ich liebe Ihn!

Mein Kopf sagt nein, doch mein Herz sagt JA!

Und es wird täglich lauter...

Er ist meine erste Liebe und ich fühle, dass er auch meine Einzige sein wird...

Aber ich muss gehen...

Ich muss ihn verlassen.

Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit...

Leise lief ich hinter ihn und umfasste seine Hüften.

Sein Körper versteifte sich, aber dann verstand er und drehte sich um.

„Harry...", sagte er und zog vorsichtig den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von meinem Gesicht.

Ich zittere...

Ich kann seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Wangen fühlen...

„Hi, mein Drache...", antworte ich leise. Meine Stimme zittert leicht...

Ob er es bemerkt hat? Ich hoffe es nicht, doch sein Blick zeigt mir, dass er es hat.

Ich spüre seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf meinen und Tränen fließen über meine Wangen...

„Warum weinst du, mein Lieber?", fragte er zärtlich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen... Komm mit mir"

Ich nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam betraten wir den Raum.

Wie oft haben wir uns hier schon getroffen.

Der Raum war sonst immer anders gewesen.

Sonst war er warm und schön dekoriert, doch heute war er kalt.

Nur zwei Sessel und ein Tisch.

Wir setzten uns und ich sah in seine Augen

Grau. Wundervolles Grau...

Unergründlich wie der See auf den Gründen von Hogwarts

Mein Zuhause... Das einzige Zuhause, dass ich je hatte.

Ich nahm all meinen Gryffindormut zusammen und begann das Gespräch.

Es fiel mir schwer, doch es musste sein.

Mein Herz zerbrach.

Ich nahm seine Hand

„Draco... Ich muss gehen. Voldemort lebt und solange er lebt, werde ich kämpfen.

Die Welt ist nicht mehr sicher.

Bitte vergib mir, aber ich muss gehen..."

„Harry, Ich werde mit dir gehen..."

„Nein, Draco. Es ist zu gefährlich.

Sie werden dich töten, wie Dumbledore und Ron.

Ich würde das nicht überleben...

Du bleibst! Kümmer dich um Hermione.

Sie braucht einen Freund. Bleib bei ihr..."

Ich ließ seine Hand los und wollte den Raum verlassen, als eine Hand nach meiner griff

„Warum hast du es mir gesagt?

Du hättest einfach gehen könne, ohne ein Word zu verlieren.

Bitte sag mir, warum..."

Ich sah auf

Ich sah in seine Augen und das letzte bisschen, dass von meinem Herz übrig war, zerbrach

Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab

„Ich liebe dich..."

Ich begann zu rennen.

Ich rannte und rannte

Und rannte und rannte

Und rannte...

Bis ich an eine Bank am See kam

Meine Tränen fielen auf den Boden

Ich saß dort...

Minuten?

Stunden?

Sekunden?

Tage?

Wochen?

Als spielte es noch eine Rolle...

‚Ich habe meinen besten Freund durch 3 kleinen Worte verloren...', dachte ich

(oder sprach ich es aus? Es war mir egal...)

Aber es war nötig gewesen

Wenn er mich nun hasste, konnte ich gehen.

Nichts würde mich mehr halten.

Ich könnte alles, was ich liebe hinter mir lassen...

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich nie wieder lieben können...

Doch dann fühlte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Dummkopf...", hörte ich Dracos sanfte Stimme hinter mir.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich dafür hassen könnte?

Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter und kein verrückter in dieser Welt wird mich je davon abhalten...", sagte er und beugte sich zu mir herunter um seine Worte mir einem Kuss zu besiegeln.

So süß und doch bitter zur selben Zeit...

Mein Herz raste und ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen...

Doch Draco fing mich.

„Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen...

Die Welt ist nicht sicher, aber so lange wir zusammen sing, kann uns nichts passieren, mein Löwe..."

Er setzte sich neben mich und begann mich wieder zu küssen

Es gab kein entkommen

Keine Chance, dass er wieder hoch ins Schloss ging.

Er saß nur da und küsste mich

Meine Welt ging in Flammen auf

Ich fiel, doch ich wusste, dass da jemand ist, der mich fängt...

Das ich keine Angst haben muss aufzuschlagen...

Seine Hände begannen, meinen Rücken entlang zu fahren

Ich wusste, was nun geschehen würde

Ich wusste, dass das unsere Nacht wird

Ich wusste die Antwort auf alles:

Meine Liebe zu dem Jungen neben mir

Meine Liebe zu Draco Malfoy...

Es war alles was ich brauchte um zu siegen und es wird alles sein, was ich heute Nacht brauchen werde, wenn ich Kämpfe...


End file.
